


We Didn't Start the Fire!

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rooster Teeth University is a prestigious and fundamental college for students capable of incredible things who will lead the future. </p><p>Rooster Teeth University is also a college run by five torturous morons. Geoff gets a bright idea - to which the other four founders agree to - to torture the students with a fire drill at 3 in the god damn morning. </p><p>So what are you waiting for? Write up an application and apply now!</p><p>Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Didn't Start the Fire!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from an Imagine your OTP prompt.  
> It features a cameo from my sister, her name is Amanda, and this is sort of based off an experience she had at college.

_The luscious green fields endlessly traveled the landscape. They traveled forward and backward, side to side, panned across the whole earth._

_The sun rose high in the sky, signaling mid-day. The occasional cloud resided in the blue but it didn't appear lonely. Loneliness implied depression and depression implied sadness, who could be sad on this magnificent day?_

_A lone bumblebee buzzed around her ear, the steady whirs soothing her calm mind. She hummed and melted in the warm grass, watching the bee as it flew around her head. One may worry it would sting or even bite, but she wasn't frightened by the creature. Bumblebees - unlike their insect brethren - did neither and instead live its life peacefully._   

_There was only one thing that could make this moment better. Only one minor thing that could ease any stress, heal any wound, or quell any qualm._

_That itsy-bitsy, little, and partially unnoticeable commodity was a companion._

_While the little baby bumblebee offered company, animals could only do so much. They lacked the ability to talk, to laugh, to comfort. They weren't human beings and that's what she some times craved._

_She had friends, yes, but they were always followed by their own girlfriends or boyfriends. She wanted someone to come home to and kiss and cuddle. She wanted someone to eat with and sleep with. She wanted someone to call her true love._

_She tried to stop herself from traveling down that path but she couldn't fight it. Her psyche wanted to relive her previous years. Years full of false love, destroyed hope, distrust and deceit, and pain. The years that had broken her heart._

_She flinched, her eyes scrunching at the remembrance of the soul who had lied to her. The very man who she swooned over but ended up stabbing her in the back. He left her for some hourglass babe because the model gave so much more in the bedroom._

_Not only had it severed her reliance in people but also shattered her self-esteem. He abandoned her for someone "better looking". Was he saying she was ugly? He abandoned her for someone who "brought more to the table". Was he saying she could never live up to anyone's standards? He abandoned her for someone who was "more experienced in bed". Was he saying she'd never be able to please a human being?_

_She thrashed in her sleep, whimpered as her body was covered in a cold sweat._

_The tranquil pasture morphed into a burning hell. The grass caught fire and remained so until they became ashes. Flowers contorted and fell limp, accepting their fate, as flames licked at their stems and petals. The lonesome bee tried to escape the demonic pandemonium only to shrill and shriek in pain as an inferno lit the innocent life up._

_She watched in horror as the world around her drastically changed. What was going on?!_

\- 

"Eeeee! Eeeee! Eeeee!" 

Her eyes sprung open. 

Lindsay was shaking her arm, hollering at her to get up. 

"W-what?!" She screamed back, the defeating siren hurting her ears. 

"The fire alarm is going off! The dorm has to be evacuated!" 

Arryn leapt off her bed, following the red head as she dragged her out of the room. 

"Is it a big fire?" Arryn asked, grimacing as the bell's screeches grew louder as she entered the hallway. 

Lindsay shook her head, releasing her grip on Arryn. 

She could see the dorm's fellow inhabitants groaning as they exited their rooms, covering their ears at the blaring horn. Ashley, a friend of the two girls, grumbled as she walked beside the two. 

She was wearing a black and grey baseball shirt with black shorts. She dragged a hand down her face, mumbling incoherent curses about being awoken so early. 

Meg, Ashley's girlfriend and a good friend of Lindsay's, seemed just as tired as the trio. She, however, was not as silent about her complaints as her dirty-blonde lover. 

"Why the fuck is there a drill at two in the fuckin' mornin'?!" She hissed, sliding her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. 

"Drill?"Arryn looked over at Lindsay who whistled, trying not to make eye contact. She sheepishly glanced at Arryn. 

"Yeah, sorry about that Arryn. You just weren't waking up so I-uh-might've _lied_ about a fire." 

Arryn would have chewed Lindsay out for scaring her half to death when there really was no true danger but she didn't have the energy to do so. Instead she signed and rolled her eyes. 

The quad of angered teenagers, surrounded by a _mob of angry teenagers_ , begrudgingly stomped down the steps and made their way outside. 

It wasn't freezing but Arryn did have to huff and try to warm herself up considering she only wore an AC-DC tank top and black capris. 

The four young women scampered across the asphalt. They stopped as they reached the college grass. They stood at the back of the dorm, stuck with the "beautiful" view of industrial buildings and the city's skyline. 

Meg had continued her rant, going on about how she was tired and wanted to rest but the college had robbed her of her much needed sleep. When the red-haired woman had attracted the attention of fellow students and passersby, Ashley had yanked on her arm and placed a kiss on her lips to quiet her. 

Meg was flustered by the surprise smooch and Ashley folded her arms, blushing and glaring at everyone and everything. Lindsay and Arryn's surprised expression were given a scornful glare and a, "Well I had to shut her up somehow." 

Arryn scanned the mass of people. Some people she recognized, some she didn't. Some were from her classes or she had seen them around campus, some she didn't even know existed. 

However, she caught herself staring at a certain blonde ten or fifteen feet from her. 

She bore a long blue spaghetti strap tank top and - 

Arryn's flushed a pink. 

She bore a long blue spaghetti bstrap tank top and nothing. That was it. Just a shirt and maybe - hopefully - underwear covered by the upper attire. 

She was talking with her group a friends. There were three young men, - Arryn recognized one as Blaine Gibson, a local lady's man and possibly the strongest man in the college - and a young woman. They all looked to be sophomores, just like them. 

She had been ogling the blonde beauty for too long. The woman looked in her direction, smirking as she met Arryn's grey green eyes. The onyx haired girl blushed a deeper hue, trying to avert her gaze but her eyes seemed glued to the woman. 

Mesmerized was a good word. Yes. Mesmerized by the blonde. 

"Got your eyes on someone, Arryn?" Lindsay jested, elbowing the onyx haired woman. 

Arryn's head whipped back to her three friends to find all of them grinning at her. 

"W-what?" She asked. "Why are you all looking at me?" 

"No reason." Ashley replied. 

"None." Meg added. 

"Nope." Lindsay finished. 

Arryn continued to look at her friends, occasionally glancing back at the blonde. She was still smiling at her, making Arryn's face burn a scarlet. 

She scowled at her friends as they teasingly laughed, embarrassed beyond all when the blonde noticed her friends poking fun at her. Arryn wasn't able to hear the presumably sweet laughter due to the distance but she could still see the woman's mouth wide open as her body shook with chuckles. 

Arryn covered her face with her hands and turned around. 

"I hate all of you!" She mumbled loudly into her palms, cursing out her friends. "I hate you, Lindsay! I hate you, Ashley! And I hate you, Meg!" 

"But you certainly don't hate _her_ do you, Arryn? Do you know who she is?" Arryn heard Ashley ask. 

"That girl you'd been gawking at was _the_ Barbara Dunkelman. One of the hottest girls in all of RTU!" Meg said. 

Ashley cleared her throat and Arryn peeked to find Ashley narrowing her eyes at a nervous Meg. 

"I said _one_ of the hottest girls. We all know you take the cake." Meg quickly fixed her mistake. Ashley's intimidating glare lightened and she kissed Meg's nose. 

That's something Arryn wanted in a relationship! Fun banter, diffident conversations, and forgiving kisses. 

Meg's monologue had worried Arryn. One of the hottest girls in all of RTU? She stood no chance! Barbara was apparently leagues ahead of her! What was she thinking she has a chance at the beauty - 

While Meg and Ashley continued to argue and tease each other, Lindsay noticed Arryn's downtrodden expression.

Arryn felt a hand on her shoulder and removed her hands to look at Lindsay. 

"Arryn?" Lindsay's emerald pools were swirling with concern. 

Said teen's arms fell limp at her sides. The red haired girl, her roommate, one of her best friends, knew her depressing heartbreak and the tragedy that befell her in her previous years. She also knows her issues with confidence because of what _he_ had done. 

"Arryn? Are you worried about that?" 

Arryn nodded. 

"Y'know Meg didn't mean it like that, right? She didn't mean to say you're not good enough for Barbara because you _are_ good enough. You're the best anyone could have." Lindsay assured, rubbing Arryn's back. She smiled in appreciation of the kind gesture. "You should go talk to her. Who knows how long we'll be out here."  

Arryn rubbed the back of her neck, looking back at Barbara. The blonde was back talking to her friends but acknowledged the looker with a slight tip of her head.  

"Don't be shy, Arryn. I'll follow you over there if you -,"  

The teen shook her head. 

"No. No, I'll go by myself. I don't really want to embarrass myself even further in front of my friends when I flop and ruin this." Arryn joked, her laughter hollow and humorless. 

"Hey, I have faith in you. You can do this. Go get her, tiger!" Lindsay gently shoved Arryn forward. 

"I can do this." Arryn told herself, walking over to the blonde. 

"I can do this." she repeated. 

"I can do this." the blonde was only four feet away. 

"I... _can't_ do this." She was just about to turn on her heels and leave when she heard the blonde's divine voice. 

"Hiya!" 

Five sets of eyes were on her, including Barbara's sapphire. 

Arryn gulped.  

"Uhm. . .h-hi." 

They all smiled at her. That was a good start! 

"I'm Barbara!" she held out her hand, smiling widely at her. Arryn took it. Her very being was oozing joy and positivity that Arryn couldn't help but engulf. She was standing to close the the sun. 

"This is Blaine," she pointed to the tallest of the men who wore - of course - no shirt and striped boxers.  

"Hey." He answered cooly, extending a muscular hand. Arryn shook, feeling his extremely firm handshake. 

They laughed when she looked at her achy and pulsing red palm. She gaped at it. 

"This is Brandon. Might not want to touch him though. He tends to spread germs." Barbara gestured to the shortest man with dark hair. He stared blankly at the blonde. 

"I fucking hate you and your puns." 

Brandon wore a grey shirt with black plaid pants. He turned to face Arryn and they shook hands.  

Barbara was about to introduce the last young man when he stepped forward himself. 

"Jordan Cwierz. Nice to make your acquaintance."  

Jordan was wearing a green robe with an Aborigine pattern over top a brown shirt. His feet adorned grey slippers, as well. 

"Um... Hello."  

"And this is Ali!" Barbara nudged a girl beside her with a light-pink long sleeved shirt and white sweatpants.  

"Hello." She smiled.  

"Um...I-I'm Arryn." She finally announced and pointed back to her trio of friends. Ashley and Meg were winking repeatedly at her. She mouthed, "Knock it off!" to them. And Lindsay smiled at Arryn, giving her a thumbs up. 

When Arryn turned back around, the circle of friends had thinned out, leaving just Arryn and Barbara. The blonde was still smiling at her. 

"Where did-," 

"I told them to leave us. I figured you'd want some privacy, right?" Barbara asked. Her tone dropped a few decibels, noticeably. She seemed serious about the topic they were about to discuss. 

"Oh." Arryn said, blinking. "T-thanks." 

Barbara rocked on her feet, meeting Arryn's eyes. 

"So why did you come over here? Got something to tell me?" 

"Uh well, yes, I do." 

Arryn glanced one more time at her friends. Instead of joking around, all three giving her encouraging simpers. 

She faced Barbara once more and took a deep breath. 

"So I wanted to, um, ask you if. . . If you were, uh, f-free this Friday n-night? M-maybe around s-six?" Arryn's heart beat a little faster. 

"Friday at six?" 

Arryn nodded, staring at the asphalt. 

"Well that's when my brother is visiting from Canada." 

Arryn bit her lip. 

"Oh." She said dejectedly. 

Her eyes spotted two feet approaching her. They stopped directly in front of her own. 

Arryn's breath caught in her throat when Barbara's index finger lifted her chin up. 

"Instead of Friday at six, how about Saturday at seven sound hot stuff?" She asked, winking at the onyx haired girl. 

The wink made Arryn's heart flutter. 

"O-okay." She shivered. 

Barbara smiled widely, revealing her pearly white teeth. 

She leaned in and placed a kiss on Arryn's lips, making the woman melt. 

When she pulled back, she said, "Mm. Good. Don't be late." 

Arryn nodded hastily and squealed when Barbara sashayed away, shaking her hips from side to side. 

She clapped excitedly, skipping back to her group of friends. 

They all squeaked and hugged her, jumping up and down. 

Arryn's bang dropped in front of her eyes as she looked back at Barbara. The blonde was smirking at her and mouthed, "You're adorable." 

Arryn blushed. 

Something about her told Arryn that this wasn't going to be like her time with _him_. Maybe this girl could be her inamorata and she could be hers. 

Yes. 

She liked the sound of that. 

The lovely, joyful moment was interrupted suddenly. 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! I HAD SO MUCH FUCKIN' THINGS TO DO YESTERDAY AND I'M WOKEN UP AT THREE IN MORNING?! ARGHHHH!" 

"Calm down, Amanda!"

**Author's Note:**

> I might write other chapters featuring other RT ships and their sudden wake up call. Or i might leave this the way it is, depends on what you guys think. I honestly loved writing the Ashley x Meg scenes. They were so much fun I kinda' want to write some more. Hmm . . .


End file.
